Under-Ration in High-Definition With a Hint of Pumpernickel and Brooms
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which Donald and Goofy partake in yet another meta discussion regarding their general usefulness, all the while a broom in the background shows signs of not really being all there.


**Ah, after what seems to be an eternity of fans whining and bitching about their hopes and "childhood dreams" never coming true in exchange of seemingly meaningless spin-offs, Kingdom Hearts III is finally announced.**

**What does this mean other than the fact that the only thing those fans will whine about now is why information about said game isn't coming out? It means that yes, despite what popular belief may tell you, ****_SE is listening. _****My advice, just enjoy the collection and wait like a good little boy.**

**You may be asking, what would be beneficial in order to help me keep stories like these up and running with the sort of standards that don't pander to archetypes like original characters and high school alternate universes? Simple, reviews. Please review if you have the chance, it helps me, it helps you. Thanks.**

**Timeline: Somewhere after DDD, but prior to KHIII.**

**Location: Break Room, Disney Castle.**

**Word Count: 532 words.**

* * *

Under-Ration in High-Definition With a Hint of Pumpernickel and Brooms

* * *

"When was the last time we did anything cool?"

Donald breaks the ice almost instantly, a lunch break consisting of bread (the type of which is obvious.) becoming interrupted with a simple topic of discussion. Intrigued by said topic, a noble knight seated opposite of him ponders the subject.

"Gawrsh...Uh...well, the other day we got rid of a few Shadows in Town...?"

Donald shoots down Goofy's response, pointing his mug at him with a face of denial, "Nah, those things are _**always** _causin' trouble no matter what. It's not anything special, why if it wasn't us, it'd probably be those brooms doin' that kinda trash duty!"

Donald re-directs his friend's eyes to an enchanted broom situated at the far side of the table, the only other person on lunch break. Said magical broom in question picks up a coffee mug and proceeds to pour it into its mouth.

It has no mouth.

Donald and Goofy turn away from the broom purposefully soaking itself in scorching liquid to return to the conversation at hand, "Wak! So that one isn't going to work, anything else you can come up with?"

"Well, uh...gee...we **_did_ **clean the pool the other day-"

"Only because your majesty asked us to, it's also a weekly thing, **_not_ **cool!"

Donald grabs a piece of pumpernickel, stuffing half of it in his mouth rather un-politely, a common habit of him when he wasn't really in the mood for optimism, "Face it! I think we're losing steam, soon everyone will forget about us in all this darkness mess!"

Goofy's table manners, on the other hand, reflect a man (dog?) who yearns to contribute to an effort in any way possible, "Gawrsh, I think it's more like people aren't **_noticing_**our steam rather than us losing."

He sips his coffee cup with a pinky sticking out.

"Wak! Well then that's the problem! We gotta make sure people don't forget about us, or else we'll end up like **_that!_**"

The unnecessarily loud mallard points at the enchanted broom again, whose current delight stems from an attempt at eating a piece of pumpernickel. For obvious reasons, this doesn't work.

"Gawrsh, I don't know, he looks like he just kinda takes things easy."

Donald hops off his seat, gulping down the rest of his bread and coffee, "Well I'm not just going to sit here and get lost in the dust! I'm going to go **_Darkside Raiding!_**Feel free to join me once you finish."

If it wasn't enough that the duck blatantly ignores he fact that he has hallway-cleaning duty for the next two hours, he also allows himself to carry on the risk of losing his heart and creating the universe's first ever duck Nobody.

His name shall be Nodald, and his burning heart of vigorous valiance shows glimmers of a reigning paladin whose daily reap consists of a hundred Twilight Thorns. Two-hundred on a good day.

Or so Donald thinks.

"W-Wait! Come back, Donald! We still have cleaning to do!"

The knight forgoes his lunch to save the wizard from an edgy fate.

The door shuts, and the broom is left to an eternity of never finishing his lunch.


End file.
